memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Karl Graylock
| Rank = lieutenant | Insignia = 50px Uniform rank insignia.| }} Karl Graylock was a human male serving in United Earth's Starfleet in the late 22nd century. Graylock was from Austria on Earth. History By 2155, Graylock had attained the rank of Lieutenant and succeeded Charles Tucker as chief engineer aboard the ''Columbia'' (NX-02). In late July of 2155 he participated in the Battle of Draylax and the Battle of Alpha Centauri. In both incident the Columbia saved the systems from Romulan suprise attacks through captured Klingon and Vulcan ships. After these battles the Columbia needed extensive repairs. ( }}) In November Columbia came to the rescue again, this time in the Altair system. While Graylock and his team were upgrading the warp detection grid at Altair, the Romulans tried to destroy the outpost there. After the battle in which he gave an extended lecture to Captain Erika Hernandez about "the proper care and feeding" of Columbia. ( ) In early June, 2156, after a disastrous surprise attack on the Columbia by Romulan forces, Graylock proposed detonating a photonic torpedo and making a micro warp jump to make the attackers think they had self-destructed. The plan allowed them to escape from the Romulans, but left the vessel crippled, and was forced to make a high impulse journey to the nearest class M world. The chief engineer was part of the away team to beam down to Erigol and made first contact with the Caeliar. Karl found the forced residence on Erigol to be unsatisfying, and allied with MACO commander Major Stephen Foyle to formulate a plan of escape, despite the wishes of Captain Hernandez. As the MACOs set off explosives and attempted to force the Caeliar to do their bidding, Graylock worked with one of the scientists to open a tunnel for the Columbia to escape through. After a massive feedback pulse through the Great Work caused the planet to destabilize, his meddling threw the entire system for creating subspace tunnels off, resulting in the destruction of a significant portion of the Caeliar's city-ships. The city Graylock was in, Mantilis, managed to escape and crash land on an unknown planet in the far reaches of the universe, but all but twelve Caeliar gave their lives to protect the away team members. ( |Gods of Night}}) The ship entered a temporal anomaly and crashed into an arctic wasteland several millenia before the present. Of the six rebels, Graylock was one of the last three to survive. Finally, he and fellow crewmember Kiona Thayer were possessed by the last surviving Caeliar, Sedín. Under her control, they killed and ate the third survivor, Gage Pembleton, to avoid starvation. The fusion between human and Caeliar produced the first Borg, and they promptly started assimilating the sentient natives of the planet on which they had crashed. Graylock therefore became one of the two ancestors of all Borg. ( |Lost Souls}}) Ironically, it was Graylock who unintentionally gave the Borg their name, as his last free thought was ''I won't be... won't become... a... cy-'' Borg. Appendices Connections Appearances * }} * * |Gods of Night}} * |Lost Souls}} Category:Humans Category:Earth Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (22nd century) Category:Starfleet chief engineers Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Columbia (NX-02) personnel Category:Borg Category:Humans (22nd century)